Twilight of a New Dawn
by Small Town Celebrity
Summary: Sasuke comes back 6 yrs later to find the members of Konoha 11 have kids! Plus, a certain pink-haired nin as a HUGE secret. Title because it's Sasuke's new beginning
1. His back, and not alone

**HEY! Ok, imagine this still takes place with ninja stuffs, BUT they have modern crap. OH! Their all twenty-four, but also imagine Sasuke left when they were eighteen. Lol, a lot of imagining. OK, let's start!**

-In the waiting office of the Hokage building-

Four people were waiting in the lobby to talk to the Hokage. There were three guys and a girl. The girl was clinging to a man with dark black hair with a bluish tint. She leaned her head against his arm and smiled. A man with silver hair leaned his back against the wall and rolled his eyes. The third man had red hair and was sucked in by the fish tank filled with different colors and types of fish.

"OBA-SAN" Two little girls squealed running down the hallway. The first one was a little girl with pink hair and light onyx colored eyes. Her hair was pulled back into two high pig-tails which flopped around as she ran. The other was her blonde best friend running alongside her yelling the same thing. She had her hair pulled back into two pig-tails too.

"Ooi girls." A shy women said from behind her desk.

"Hinata, those two are too fast for an me." An older pink haired female said walking down the hallway. She had a little blonde boy, around the age of three, placed on her hip.

"Oba-san!" he smiled.

"Aw! Kyon is the cutest thing ever!" The women said, getting up from behind her desk and hugging the two little girls.

"What about us?" they asked, "Of course. Haruhi has the best eyes EVER! And Yuri is beautiful. The red fangs really bring out your eyes." Yuri smiled, like most people in the Inuzuka clan, she has the red fangs on her cheeks.

"I'm better than Haru-chan." the blonde smirked. "Oba-san's probably just scared of your teeth and your fingernails." Haruhi laughed, "No she's not." "Mommy is she better than me?" the little pink girl hugged onto the older woman's leg.

"Haruhi honey, let go of mommy. I don't want to fall with Kyon in my arms, Ino would kill me." "Ok Otou-sama." right then, the doors to the Hokage's office opened to reveal a blonde man standing there.

"Sakura finally decided to visit me?" he smirked, "Don't fill yourself up Naruto." she laughed. The dark haired man stopped glaring at the red-head attached to him and looked up to see the two. _'The man looks oddly familiar - wait, the woman has pink hair and the only pink haired chick I know is Sakura… So that's Naruto… crap' _the man groaned to himself

"Why do you have Ino's kids? Where's yours?" Naruto asked, "I'm right here." Haruhi let go of her mother's legs. "Hey Haruhi-chan." He said, holding out his arms. She skipped over to Naruto and hugged him. "I love your daughter, she's so cute. Unlike mine. All they do is beg me to take them out for ramen."

"What are you talking about? You don't like our kids?" Hinata glared. "N-no, I-I love them." Naruto covered his face and Hinata kissed his cheek, "Your lucky your cute."

"I'm babysitting today. Yeah!" Sakura said sarcastically punching her empty fist into the air. "You know you love my kids." a blonde woman said, walking into the room.

"OTOU-CHAN!" the little blonde girl yelled running to the older woman. "Otou-chan!" the boy repeated. "Sakura, why are you babysitting today? You should be partying it up! Tomorrow your twenty-five! You old fart." the blonde laughed.

"Thanks Ino." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oba-san, please don't be mean to my mommy." the little pinkette asked. "I can't not love this kid." Ino squealed and picked up Haruhi, "Your so damn cute!" "That's not a nice word." "Sorry Haruhi."

"Sorry to cut our little get together but I have a job you know." Naruto said proudly. "Being the town idiot?" "SAKURA!" "Sorry Naruto but you knew I was going to say that." "True. Well, come on in." Naruto motioned for the four to enter. "BYE!" two little dark haired children walked out of the hokage's office.

"What were you two doing?" Hinata asked. "We were learning to do daddy's job." the boy said, "Yeah, were fine though." the girl laughed. "Hiro going to be the next Hokage!" the boy jumped up, "Toru says Anju and I have to work hard if we want to compete with Hiro." the boy sulked. "Not to sound cocky and all, but I can beat Hiro in a blink of the eye, Kiyoshi on the other hand, I'm not so sure. Misuzu might be able to beat him, and she's only three!" the girl stated. "Mom! Anju has no hope in me what-so-ever!" Kiyoshi whined. "I noticed." Hinata kissed both of their foreheads. "Time to go find Tenten's kids. Wait, where's little Misuku?" Sakura asked, "Poof!" a little girl with Naruto's color hair, but tints of Hinata's walked out from behind her mother's desk. Kiyoshi rolled his eyes at the display his little sister put on. The group left with three more kids added into the mix. The door to the Hokage office slammed shut, "Hinata, did you notice the dark haired guy?" Ino asked after Sakura disappeared from view. "Yeah, what about him?" "He looks SO familiar!" Hinata shrugged, "Probably passed though a few times."

-

"So, how can I help you?" Naruto smiled, popping a squat into his large chair. "We want to live in Konoha." The red haired girl said, still clenching the man's arm. The man glared at her, but she didn't seem to notice, Naruto started laughing at the two, _'Loves a weird thing.'_ he told himself.

"So." Naruto said pulling a pen and piece of paper out from his desk. "Names?"

"I'm shocked, you don't remember me?" the dark-haired man smirked, Naruto shook his head. "Your still a dobe."

"TEME IS THAT YOU?!" Naruto was shocked. He jumped up slamming his fists into the table. "Of course it's me. Who else do you think I was?" "I dunno, some random dude." Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked out the window. Naruto then cleared his throat and sat back down.

"I'm Uchiha Karin." the red head stuck out her hand. "Your hitched?" Naruto asked, "Wait, what?!" Sasuke's eyes widened, looking back at the scene in front of him. "Well, nice to meet you, Mrs. Uchiha." Naruto shook her hand. "I'M NOT MARRIED!" Sasuke yelled. "Of course you are." Karin stepped on his foot.

"Naruto, how long have you known me?" "Eighteen years." "Do I look like the kind of guy who'd get married?" Naruto shook his head. "Good, now we're on the same page." Naruto pressed a button on his phone and said, "Get down here, A.S.A.P. Thank you." After a few minutes of awkward silence there was a knock at the door.

"It's open!" Naruto called. The door swung open and in the doorway was Sakura, still with Kyon placed on her hip. "Adopted Ino's kid?" Naruto laughed. "Of course." she rolled her eyes, "Can I?" Naruto nodded and she entered the room. Bowing her head at the four others and patting Naruto's shoulder, "Our poor country has you in command." she laughed, Naruto jumped up "Why are you so mean to me?!" "It's fun, so why did you call me? Yuri got pissed since I was about to take her to get a pedi."

Naruto smirked, _like_ _mother like daughter_, "Tell her I'll treat her to one and you have a mission!" "I HAVE THE DAY OFF THOUGH!" Sakura whined. "You're their guardians." Naruto smirked, gesturing to the four seated in front of them.

"I think you'll know one of-" "Sasuke." she growled, before Naruto could continue. "Who's Sasuke?" Kyon asked. "His a guy your 'family' and I dislike." "Ok." Kyon smiled at his 'Aunt' and glared at Sasuke, "You trained him well, master Haruno." Naruto bowed and Sakura laughed, "Damn right I did." "BAD WORD!" "Sorry!" Sakura felt bad, she had the mouth of a trucker (Especially towards Sasuke) and a three year old on her hip, hmm, not a good combination.

"Well, this is Uchiha Karin? And I don't know them." Naruto admitted. "So, you finally settled down?" Sakura asked. "Do you know them?" Karin snarled. "Yes." Sasuke said smirking at his ex-team. "Well, I don't like them." Karin stuck her nose up. "HARUHI!" Sakura yelled. Then the little pinkette came bouncing in, "CAN I PLAY HOKAGE?" She squealed, "Sorry, not today squirt." Naruto messed up her hair. "Can you guys be nice and play with Kyon?" "Of course!" Haruhi smiled and picked up Kyon, "Come on Kyon, we're playing duck duck goose." and the two kids bobbed out the door.

"I can't believe she's five. Her manners are better than mine, and I'm twenty-four!" Naruto sat back down. "Well, tell me about my mission?" "As you know, Sasuke is now a criminal, but I'm allowing him to stay here, YOU make sure he doesn't get into anymore trouble, as well as his friends and 'wife'?" "I DIDN'T MARRY HER!" Sasuke whined. "Shut up sweetie." Karin smiled, Sakura almost barfed. "Take them to the Uchiha complex." Sakura nodded at Naruto's orders and headed towards the doors. She placed her hand on the doorknob and turned around, "Are you guys coming or are you going to sit there all day?" the red and silver haired men both popped out of their seats and caught up with her. Karin stood up, tugging on Sasuke shirt, "Come on honey." "Don't call me that." he said coldly. "Sasuke, I have just one thing to ask." Naruto said. Karin nodded and left the room. "Another fan girl?" Naruto laughed, "Shut it dobe." Sasuke left the room and there was Sakura, holding Kyon on her hip, _'Does this kid walk?' _Sasuke asked himself_. _There were also a bunch of four and five year olds standing there. "Kyon, can I put you down?" Sakura asked, he nodded and she placed him down. "Temari's baby is so adorable!" Hinata squealed, "I know." Sakura agreed, Hinata gently placed the baby in Sakura's arms. "I just love kids." Sakura laughed. "Of course, that's why you have one and everyone else has like 2 to 4 kids." Hinata smirked. Sakura glared, "Birthing hurts." she sighed. "I know, I've done that three times. Four if you count the twins as two separate times." "Oh yeah, where is the oldest adventurer anyway?" Sakura asked, "Out with Kakashi's boy, he is so nice to teach Hiro a little jutsu. He has to practice for the Chunin exams, but his spending the time teaching my son, how sweet." "Oh, what kind of jutsu?" "Not a clue." Hinata confessed, "Well, that boy will be an elite ninja like his father in no time. He'll probably get that ranking by the end of this year!" Sakura stated and Sasuke tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey I'm tired as fuck, can we get home." "He used a-" all the kids started, "I know, I know." Sakura waved them off.

As they all headed out to the streets, they passed the Haruno household. "Naruto said Lee's in there, all of you, be nice." Sakura laughed, "Right, be _nice_." Yuri winked, "I love my niece." Sakura smiled and handed her Temari's baby, "Do NOT drop her like you did last time." "No dropping, got it. HEY LEE! WANNA PLAY DARTS!" she yelled walking into the house.

"Ino's kid is pleasant." Sasuke said bluntly, then there was a tug at the hem of Sakura's skirt. "What is it Haruhi?" Sakura knelt down beside her daughter, "Can I come with you?" "Sweetie I'm just going to the other side of- Ok, come on." Sakura had this problem, she couldn't say no to her daughter when it came to tagging along, unless it was a mission She would not put her baby's life in danger, that's where she put her foot down. "So, where is our house?" Karin asked, "The complex is a good mile and a half, to the north-northwest." Sakura stated, Sasuke just looked at her, she knew the exact direction? "North-northwest, what the fuck is that?" Karin whined, "It's a direction on a compass, it's between the north arrow and the northwest arrow. And, so you don't ask a mile and a half is 7,920 feet or 2,413.5 meters. If you want to know inches, do the math yourself." Haruhi stated, Sasuke was taken back by this girl's comment, she was extremely smart and had an attitude like her mother. Sakura looked at her daughter, "I'm sorry, that was rude. If you must know it is 95,040 inches in a mile and a half." "How the hell do you know all this?!" Karin blurted. "It's called school, you know, where you learn math?" Haruhi just looked at her, "I don't like this kid." "I do." Sasuke said and the two other guys nodded in agreement. "Oh, hello, I'm Haruno Haruhi, you guys are?" she asked. "Uchiha Karin." the woman snapped, "WE AREN'T MARRIED FOR LIKE THE TWENTIEST TIME!" Sasuke yelled, "That's Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura told her daughter, "I like that name, Sasuke." Haruhi laughed. "I'm Juugo and that's Suigetsu." the red haired man pointed to himself then the silver-haired man beside him. Said Suigetsu smiled and raised his head a bit. "Well, I'm Haruno Sakura and you guys meet my daughter just now, Haruhi." "Who's her father?" Karin smirked _'That answer is quite obvious.'_ Sakura gulped and Haruhi gave her mother a worried look. "Mommy doesn't like to talk about him." she hugged her mother. "But _who_ is he?" Karin asked again, "It's none of our business." Sasuke tried to have Karin drop the conversation, "I know who." Karin laughed and Sakura's eyes widened, Sasuke looked at the scared Sakura, "Look, Lee is probably a great father." Sasuke tried to comfort her. "Lee's my daddy? You have bad taste in men." Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Haruhi!" Sakura was shocked at what her daughter's new attitude today. "What, it's true." "His not your father." "Then who?" she pleaded. "That I'll tell you when your older." Haruhi pouted and kept walking. Sasuke held back a laughter, "Spit out that laugh and it's the last thing you'll EVER do Uchiha." Sakura snapped, not even facing him. Sasuke smirked and walked next to her, "So who's the poor bastard hitched to you?" "Do you see a ring?" Sasuke looked at her hand and shook his head, "I'm not married." she cleared up, "Then who's the unlucky guy who was had to deal with a bi-polar Sakura for nine months?" "None of your bees wax." Sakura smirked walking up to her daughter. "I know who." Karin gripped onto his arm.

"You wanna know?" Sasuke shrugged, "You." "Are you on drugs? Sakura never would have 'our' kid and not tell me, besides I left six years ago, Haruhi is five." "Just ask her."

Sakura stopped, facing a rather large building. "Welcome to the Uchiha complex." she put out her arms, in a joking manner. Team Taka started inside, Sasuke was about to head into the house, when he grabbed Sakura's arm, pulling her aside. Sasuke said, "I need to talk to you." she gulped and nodded, following Sasuke down a different hallway. Haruhi just blinked, "What just happened?" After a few seconds the little girl laughed to herself, sitting on the stoop of the complex. "Hee hee, Otou-chan is in trouble."

-

"Haruhi? Is that you?" Lee asked walking passed with all the kids, "Hi Lee." she sighed. "Where is your mother?" "She's talking to Uchiha-kun." Lee glared, "His back?" Haruhi nodded, "I like him." _'Does every woman in the Haruno family like this guy?' _Lee asked himself, "Well tell her I wanna have dinner tonight at seven. Just me and her at the restaurant she likes." Haruhi nodded, "I'll inform my mother of the circumstance." He smiled at her then fixed the leg warmers, hugging his quads. He started off, breaking into a brisk jog down the street. "Poor love sick dude, she doesn't love him back." Haruhi laughed as she heard her friends complaining, "Slow down!"

-

"Who's her father? Karin told me a name and I don't believe it." Sasuke asked, gripping her arm. "Who'd she tell you was Haruhi's dad?" Sasuke gulped, "Me." Sakura started laughing, "Really? She said, _your _Haruhi's father. That's hilarious!" Sakura started laughing, "How's it _so_ funny?" He asked seriously. "Cause, you don't seem like the fathering type." she smirked. "Ok, as long as it's not me." he shrugged, "Now, if you don't mind, I have a daughter to care for." Sakura started walking away and turned to the left, "Wrong way!" Sasuke called, he saw Sakura turn back and go to the right, he laughed, she always was discombobulated. But she seems to be hiding something.

-Later that night, at 7:30-

"Where's Sakura?" Lee looked at his watch. "Haruhi told me she's inform her mother of the circumstance. And Sakura's never late." The waiter came by, ready to take his order, "Five more minutes?" he asked, the water rolled his eyes and Lee, pulled out his phone calling Sakura's house. It rang three times then a female answered the phone, "Ooi?"

"Ino is that you?" "Lee? You do know it's a girls night tonight right?" "What? Can you put Sakura on the phone." Ino sighed, "Hey forehead, it's _Lee_." Sakura groaned and took the phone from Ino, "Hello Lee." "Where are you, we have a date?"

"A date?! I never agreed to a date." "I told your daughter to tell you. She did right?" "Of course, sorry, just forgot. Sorry Lee, but I've had this night planned for months." Sakura was about to hang up so she couldn't get any deeper into a lie then what she just said. Truth be told, her daughter never told her about her 'date' with Lee and they only decided to have a girl's night about two hours ago. "I have to go Lee." she hung up. "We didn't plan this for months." Tenten laughed, "It was either lie or a dinner date." all the girls nodded. "We are going clubbing tomorrow for Sakura's birthday!" Ino informed, "Oh great, not again."

"Not again what? We've always just gone to a bar, we haven't gone clubbing in a while." "Remember what happened?" Sakura glared. "Oh yeah! It was Valentine's day and they were having a but one sake bottle, get one free sale. Of course! Sakura drank a hell of a lot of sake." Ino laughed. "Are you going to tell my life story of that night?" Sakura glared at her blonde friend, "Of course!" So Ino continued with her story.

"And Sasuke drank a lot too. So one thing lead to a one-night stand and Pinkie over here became pregnant with Sasuke's kid after having that whole epidemic. Then he left about two weeks later when you were going to tell him that you were knocked up AND it was the day before your birthday. Wonderful present from him." Ino smirked, "Bitch." Sakura mumbled.

"I'm hungry, come on." Temari said, as she dragged her friends out the door to the near-by diner.

-

**Me: Ok, well I already wrote the diner scene and may I say, I like the diner scene very much, it has some action in it. Ok here is the line I liked the most. (From the next chapter)**

"Ami, I know you won't do this." Ami gulped and stated, "I have to, once and for all. Knowing your dead leaves peace and mind to me, knowing I finally defeated the one who believed my husband was lying to her and tried to kill him. So, I'm avenging him."

**A bit action packed right? Lol, I'm weird, NO NARUTO DON'T EAT THE COOKIES! THERE MY DAD'S!**

**Sakura: Don't forget the three R's : Read, Review and Ramen, WHAT THE HELL DID NARUTO WRITE THAT?!**

**Naruto: *evil laughs* BELIEVE IT!**

**Me: THAT MAKES NO SENSE!**

**Naruto: It does.**

**Me: Shhhh, no one needs to know.**

**Tenten: Wait! So half of us had kids at eighteen and the others around like nineteen, maybe twenty?**

**Me: That's what alcohol does to you, DO NOT DRINK UNLESS YOU ARE TWENTY-ONE! MY friend is anticipating the day she turns twenty-one. XD**


	2. Dinner and a Show?

**OMG I LIKE THIS CHAPTER A LOT! READ IT PLEASE!**

**Edward: She doesn't own Naruto, though she wishes.**

**Me: EDWARD! *attacks him in a hug* I LOVE EDWARD! But your in the wrong anime. Ed, you belong in the FMA animes, with Winry. Not Naruto fan fics. Cause you two are an amazing ass couple!**

**Edward: I got bored, since she's fixing my auto-mail. Plus Al's collecting kittens.**

**Me: I LOVE AL TOO! WHERE IS HE!…… I FOUND AL!**

**Alphonse: I'M GOING TO RUN!**

**Me: GET BACK HERE AL!**

**-**

Ino saw from the corner of her right eye the four people who were in the Hokage's office earlier that day. "Hey, I saw them earlier." Ino nodded towards them. Sakura looked up to see the four she was now responsible for. "Damn life." she muttered. Of course just her luck, the maitre d' placed them in the booth next to them. She sat on the left side of the table, facing Sasuke. (His on the right side of his booth) Lucky for her, Tenten was sitting right in between the two so he couldn't see her.

"I hate this song." Tenten pouted, "I'll be right back." She stood up and walked over to the jukebox. "She always did I have problem with the music playing here." Temari laughed. "Sakura, let me guess, grilled chicken wrap or turkey wrap hold the tomatoes?" Ino asked, Sakura smiled, "Pinned it." Sasuke looked up from his menu to see Sakura and her friends sitting there. Her phone started going off. "I hate when we're eating and someone's phone goes off at a near by table." Karin growled, Sasuke rolled his black orbs.

"Moshi moshi? Lee what do you-" Sakura answered into the phone, "HI LEE LEE!" Ino stole the phone from her, "Sorry Sakura couldn't make your date, but she love us more. Ha!" Ino shut the phone. "Why are you such a bitch to him?" Sakura slumped in her seat. "Stop pretending that you love him, you can't stand his always-so-damn-preppy mood!" Temari nodded at Ino's comment, she had a point.

"His sweet and he acts like a father to Haruhi." "Cause he wants to be her step dad! THE DUDE WANTS TO MARRY YOUI!" Ino yelled, causing most heads to turn at her, "Do you all have to eavesdrop on our conversation?" she said with an attitude causing Sakura, Hinata and Temari to burst out laughing.

"I still don't like her." Karin mumbled and Sasuke, once again, rolled his eyes. "I LOVE THIS SONG, GOOD PICK BUNNY!" Temari squealed.

"According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right." Temari started to sing, "No, you can't do anything right." Ino teased, "Bitch slap time." Temari laughed, leaning across the table and smacked the side of Ino's face playfully. "Stop being a whore and sit your ass down." Ino declared and Temari threw her head back with laughter, "Do you guys always have to use such colorful language?" Sakura asked, "How are my little bitches?" Tenten laughed, scooting into the booth, "That answers my question."

"OH MY GOD! I forgot to tell you!" Temari smiled. "What?" the four asked, "Gaara asked Matsuri to marry him." "HOW FREAKING CUTE!" Sakura squealed. Sasuke sighed inwardly, even Gaara, the iciest ice cube, decided to settle down. While Sasuke on the other hand spent the last six years killing people, how pleasant.

There was a young brunette standing beside their table, "Hello." he smiled, "Hey Udon, you know my order as is." Ino laughed, "Garden salad?" "Bingo!" "You know my choices too." Sakura stated proudly. "Grilled Chicken wrap or Turkey wrap?" "Surprise me buddy o'pal." The boy laughed, "We'll both will have a burger." Temari started, "Don't hold back on the fries." Tenten added, "Or the ketchup." they both said together. "What should I have?" Hinata looked over the menu again. "Hinata! You should get the chicken parmesan! It's delicious!" Ino smiled, Hinata nodded. "Why don't you order it. Oh wait your on a diet,_ fat ass_." Sakura stated. "Why you little-" Ino attacked Sakura, pinning her to the booth seat. Sakura yelled at Ino and Ino just yelled, "Take that bitch!" "Yo, you do that on your _own_ time, not here." Tenten smirked. "THAT'S DISGUSTING TENTEN!" both Ino and Sakura yelled. "GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Sakura yelled. The three other girls laughed so hard, their heads were bound to fall off. Ino on the other hand tried to apologize, Sakura turned bright red, practically stream blowing out of her eyes, and started cursing up a storm. Udon was taken back by what just happened and Sasuke laughed inwardly. "OH! Udon, guess what!" Sakura returned to normal, smiling at the scared teen. "What?" the boy didn't want to guess, "Your idol is back, see, his right there." Sakura pointed out. Udon's face lit up as he quickly dropped off their order and ran to Sasuke's table. Sasuke glared daggers at her, because now his 'fan' was asking him a whole pile of questions. "Ew, it's ugly, slut, fat-ass, mouse and the pig." three girls laughed, walking up to the table. (A/n Ugly was Sakura, slut was Temari, fat-ass was Tenten, mouse was Hinata and Ino was pig. I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST ANY OF THEM! I just couldn't think of anything and since I have a REALLY pretty friend we used to call her slut, that's where I got Temari and Tenten is fat-ass because she was on a team with Gai and it's like totally opposite since his a fitness freak! Sakura's ugly since that's what Sai calls her. Lol, you can probably figure out why I picked Ino and Hinata's names.)

"Hey whore, bitch and round-child." Ino and Sakura greeted. The girl with purple hair glared at them and said, "Don't forget, this is _our_ territory." Sakura laughed, "Yea, you said that about, Sasuke, I was on his team. You said that about Naruto, Hinata is engaged to him. You _also_ said that about Neji and what happened?" Sakura smirked, "Tenten's married to him." Ino finished. Tenten held up her right hand, wiggling the fingers. "Like it?" Tenten laughed. "Oh, Kasumi. The fro is totally like an 80's style, why don't you snip it." Ino was dead seriously, and using her middle and index fingers, she imitated the cutting of scissors. "Why don't you go home, you don't belong her, I'm giving you a warning." Sakura leaned back, putting her hands behind her head. "Plus, we kicked your ass once, I'm willing to do it again." Ino smirked. "You guys think you're hot shit don't you." Ami, pulled a kunai to Sakura's neck, "I'll kill you right here, right now." Ami threatened through her teeth.

Sakura just laughed, "With a kunai to your neck, you still laugh?!" Ami yelled. "Your too scared to kill me cause you have witnesses all over, besides, I have been at knife point many times and escaped that same amount. How the hell do you think I became ANBU?" Sakura smirked, Sasuke's sweat dropped, _'Did she say ANBU?'_.Ami felt something poke her stomach, she saw Sakura holding a kunai lightly pushed against her stomach. Then she felt the same feeling at her side. She turned to see Tenten standing there with a kunai pressed against her ribs. Kasumi, then placed a kunai to Tenten's back. "You really wanna go there?" Tenten laughed, Kasumi just looked at her. Then Ino was holding a kunai to her neck, "One false move and I'll slice your throat." Ino threatened. Kasumi gulped and Ami snapped, "DON'T SHOW FEAR!" Fuki then placed a kunai to the base of Ino's neck, "One movement of my wrist and your done for." she laughed, but she stopped laughing when she felt a poking on both sides of her. Temari was holding a kunai to her left rib and Hinata holding one to her right rib. "Face it Ami, we're over powering you." Sakura looked at her. '_How can she be so calm knowing that if she pisses off Ami, that will lead to the death of five other people, in a public place!' _Sasuke yelled to himself, _She would faint at the thought of anyone at the mercy of a blade when we were younger!_

"Ami, I know you won't do this." Ami gulped and stated, "I have to, once and for all. Knowing your dead leaves peace and mind to me, knowing I finally defeated the one who believed my husband was lying to her and tried to kill him. So, I'm avenging him." "Your wanting to kill me over _Sai_?" she didn't feel like saying his name. "Yes." Ami's eyes started to tear. "You do know, you kill me, Ten kills you, then your friend kills her, then Ino kills her and Fuki kills Ino and then Temari and Hinata kills her, do you really wanna kill that many people over me? Plus, you leave my daughter orphaned, the girl who _saved_ your son, Toshiro's life. Also, you kill that baby inside you" Sakura stated, finally breaking through to Ami. The purple-haired woman dropped her kunai. Tenten lowered hers and everyone else followed suit.

"Speaking of which. I haven't seen Haruhi in a few hours." Sakura looked around. "She's with Kiba." Ino laughed, "Oh that _really_ gives me peace in mind." Sakura rolled off her tongue. "Stop being sarcastic, Kiba's a good uncle!" "Can it be tomorrow already?" Temari slumped in the booth, changing the subject. "I KNOW RIGHT! I'm in dire need to go clubbing!" Ino added, "I'm going to feel like a slut since _someone _already picked out my whore costume _without_ my consult." Sakura huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You love me like a sister and you know it." Ino hugged her best friend. Sakura growled at Ino who backed away from the pink haired woman. "I want my burger." Tenten whined. "Me too!" Temari bobbed. "OH I FORGOT!" They heard Udon yell, running to the window. There were two burgers with a LOT of fries covered in ketchup, a Turkey wrap, hold the tomatoes and a chicken parmesan. "Where's the garden salad?!" he called to the kitchen, "We had no room, here." one of the guys said, handing him the salad. Udon rushed to the impatient girls and said "Meals here." hoping to calm them a bit. "Screwed the pooch on that one." Sakura smirked, "Come on Saki, you know damn well I'm living off the tips." the boy pleaded. "Whatever, just give us our damn food." Ino said, reaching for her plate. The young man stepped away as the girls devoured their meal, "Who pays and who gets tip?" Tenten asked, "The usual?" Temari offered, "Ok! Ready. Set. Go!" Sakura yelled, all the girls all threw out their fists. Both Tenten and Sakura's hands were in rock form, Temari in paper, Hinata and Ino in scissors. It went in a circle.

"I'll start." Sakura announced. So Sakura had to bet Tenten to stay in, though the two had the same. Temari bet out Tenten so Tenten had to pay, her being the first out. Temari was then 'cut' by Hinata who held out scissors. "Damn, I get tip." Temari pouted, "You don't have to pay for the _whole_ meal!" Tenten threw her arms into the air, muttering, "Damn usual." Sakura and Ino laughed, "You guys thought it up."

Tenten was handed the bill and then Temari calculated the tip. After leaving the money on the table, the guys retreated back to their houses. "Finally! I was starting to think they'd _never_ leave." Karin exaggerated. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Annoying." he muttered, biting into his food.

**Later**

"Come on mom! The movies about to start!" the little pink girl yelled from her seat on the couch. "I'm coming, I'm coming." her mother laughed, walking into the living room. "What kids are staying with us tonight?" she laughed looking at the four kids sitting on the couch. There was her daughter, Haruhi. Ino's daughter, Yuri. There was also two boys. One with jet black hair, Toru and one with dark blue hair, Hiro. She smirked, both boys were sitting on the ends of the girls. It went Toru, Haruhi, Yuri and then Hiro. Sakura laughed because Toru and Hiro are both very protective of Haruhi and Yuri. Toru is Temari and Shikamaru's eldest child. They also have two daughters, Isako (three) and Ichigo (six months). Temari said whenever she'd bring up Haruhi in a conversation, Toru would sink in his seat, turning red and Isako would go on about what they did that day.

"Hello Toru, Hiro." "HI OBA-SAN!" Hiro yelled and Toru nodded at Sakura, she sat down on the end of the couch next to Toru, then Haruhi climbed on her mother's lap, "We're going to watch _The Lion King_." Haruhi laughed, handing her mom the remote. "You two really like this movie huh? It's the third time this month." Sakura laughed, "Oba-san, it's my FAVORITE!" Yuri threw her hands into the air. "You remind me so much of your mother." Sakura said, "But first, let's get into some pajamas." "Ok mommy." Haruhi jumped off her mother's lap and ran to her room. Yuri following her. The boys walked over to their bags in the corner of the room. "You two know where the bathrooms are right?" Both nodded.

After five minutes, Haruhi and Yuri came running back in, both in plaid pajama pants and a t-shirt. Yuri's ensemble was red and Haruhi's was dark blue. The boys were leaning against the wall and came back to the couch. Toru was wearing a white tank top type shirt, is it considered a tank top if it's on a guy? Sakura laughed, she had no clue. Well, he had on black sweatpants. Hiro was wearing a blue plaid button up shirt with the matching pajama pants. Aw, he had on a sleeping cap with a pompom on the end, he looked so cute! Sakura was wearing a navy blue tank top and light blue plaid short shorts. Nice influence on six year olds she laughed to herself. "Ok, let's watch this movie." Sakura sat on the couch, Haruhi on her lap. Yuri sat next to her on the right, leaning on her head on Saki's arm. Hiro was next to Yuri and Toru on the left of Sakura, '_Aw the guys are so protective_' Sakura thought to herself.

After everyone was situated, Sakura picked up the remote and clicking 'play'. About thirty minutes into the movie the doorbell rung. "Can I get it?" Haruhi smiled at her mom. "Honey, it's late, I don't know who it is, I'll get it." She placed her daughter in-between Toru and Yuri, "Besides, Toru will protect you." His face dropped and Haruhi just smiled at him. Sakura got up and went to answer the door. "Hello- Oh, it's _you_."

**-**

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**OMG! COBRA STARSHIP CD IS ON! What song?….. PETE WENTZ IS THE ONLY REASON WE'RE FAMOUS! Lol, I like this song XD**

**Naruto: And you people said I have issues.**

**Sakura: You do, she just has them worse.**

**Me: HELL YEA BITCHES!**

**Naruto: Are you proud of having mental issues?**

**Me: Like hell I am! =)**


	3. I hate everything about you

_**Hee hee yo home-skittles!**_

_**Sasuke: Did you just call the people reading this a fruit flavored snack?**_

_**Me: GO AWAY! Why are you always right here to make fun of me?**_

_**Sasuke: No clue, maybe because you love me more than the other characters.**_

_**Me: ITACHI HANDLE YOUR DUMB-ASS BROTHER!**_

_**Itachi: She doesn't own our show.**_

_**Me: Sadly I don't ='(**_

_**Sasuke: Naruto's eating my foot…..**_

_**Naruto: …Ramen…**_

_**Me: His sleep-eating.**_

_**Sasuke: HANDLE IT?!**_

_**Me: Nah…. OMG A SQUIRREL!**_

_-_

_Little Recap_

_Sakura got up and went to answer the door. "Hello- Oh, it's you."_

_-_

"Nice to see you to Sakura." Sasuke merely stated, "Hey Saki, not sure if you remember, but I'm-" "Suigetsu" Sakura cut off, "YOU REMEMBER ME!" the man smiled. "Well what's-" Sakura started but was cut off by Karin. "We have no heat, no electricity, no running water and there's a HUGE hole in the ceiling. I'm sick and tired of sleeping in the cold." Sakura was taken back by her outburst. "I only have a room downstairs and the couch." Karin's face lit up, "Sasuke can share the room with me and _they_ can take the living room." She started to pull Sasuke into the house, "She never actually said we can stay." Sasuke told Karin. The red head glared at Sakura, "Whatever. Door's over there." she said, walking back to the couch. "What did I miss?" She picked her daughter up, sat back down and placed her daughter back on her lap. Sasuke leaned himself against the wall of the entrance way. Karin huffed and walked to the door Sakura pointed out. "The daddy got run over by the herd." Yuri pouted, "Aw, honey it's ok." Sakura messed up her hair. "Can we sit here?" Suigetsu asked, pointing to the two arm chairs, Sakura nodded and both him and Juugo sat down.

"Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase. Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze. It means no worries, for the rest of your days. It's our problem-free philosophy. Hakuna Matata." Timon and Pumbaa sung. "I LOVE THIS SONG!" Yuri and Haruhi laughed. "It's our motto." Pumbaa said, "What's a motto?" Simba asked, "Mommy, what is a motto?" "Sweetie, it's something you live by." "Like a house?" "No silly, like my motto is, protect my baby at all costs." Sakura said, kissing her daughter's forehead. "Oh, so my motto would be to be that baby?" Sakura nodded, and started to braid her daughters long pink locks.

Pumbaa then started to sing about when he was a young warthog. "Aw poor Pumbaa, people always left him." Yuri said, "But you have us, we'll never leave you. Even if you hit me with the nail polish container." Haruhi laughed, hugging her best friend. "You hit Haruhi with nail polish?" Toru said through his teeth, he was starting to get a bit defensive. "By accident! I wanted to see if it could fly, and when I threw it she came into the room." Sasuke was just looking at them, _What the hell was she thinking, throwing nail polish, really? Then again, she is Ino's daughter._

"Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase. Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze. It means no worries, for the rest of your days. It's our problem-free philosophy. Hakuna Matata." Haruhi and Yuri sung along with Timon, Pumbaa and Simba. "You two are so cute, I won't trade this moment for anything." Sakura smiled at them. "I love you mommy." Haruhi hugged her mom and at the same time Yuri said, "I love my Oba-san." hugging her too. "I feel left out." Hiro whined and Toru had the same lazy look on his face. "Aw, we love you guys too." the girls said then hugged their respected guy and Hiro turned bright red.

"Come on, let's go to sleep." Haruhi and Yuri said, tugging on Toru and Hiro's sleeves. "Ok ok." Toru said standing up. The four headed down the hallway. "If I didn't know their ages, I would've thought the girls wanted _something_." Sasuke smirked, "MY DAUGHTER ISN'T A WHORE! Unlike your partner or wife or whatever the hell she is." Sakura jumped off the couch ready to slap him. "If she's anything like you, she's a fan girl of that boy and follows him around like a little lost puppy." Sakura wanted to really lay the back of her hand to his cheek but she had more class than that. "For your information, I'm over you. I've been over you for a while now and _he_ follows my daughter." She turned on her heels to go tuck in the four kids. "To protect her since she's like you, a weakling? Plus, your still single after what, 25 years?." "Both of us aren't weak, she's top of her class and a I'm great ANBU. Plus, I'm not in the mood for a relationship." "Your not in the mood for a relationship since you can't get a guy besides Rock Lee?" Sasuke smirked. That was it, Sakura snapped, she spun around and slapped him, hard. A red handprint stung his cheeks, "Shut the fuck up! Your lucky I'm letting you even step foot in my home." she hissed. "That's what you call this?! A, 'Hey! welcome to my house' gift?" Sasuke asked, motioning to his cheek. "GET THE HELL OUT!" Sakura screamed, Sasuke's eyes widened. He realized he pushed her too far and didn't really mean it. He was joking around. Plus, he saw how she talked her way out of a massacre and he just wanted to test her persuasion on him. He didn't realize she was serious, not just talking herself up. Suigetsu just looked from Sakura to Sasuke, "Uh, Sakura, please, he didn't mean it- He was just- " Sakura cut him off mid-sentence. "Suigetsu you can stay if you want, but him and his little _pet _are out." She turned back and left. "GOOD JOB!" Suigetsu slapped the back of Sasuke's head, "You got yourself kicked out of probably the only house you'll get." "I'm going to go talk to her." Sasuke started down the hallway after Sakura. He saw the door at the end of the hallway open just a crack. He heard some song come on. He tried to listen, the he heard some guy screaming (Like screamo music). "Sakura's room." He said and strode down the hallway. He masked his chakara and knocked on the door lightly, hopefully she'll think it's one of the kids. "Sasuke I know it's you." she said. "Damn." he cursed under his breathe.

He opened the door and sat on the edge of the bed, "Listen, I really need somewhere to stay, please." "And I care?" She gave him a blank stare. "Sakura, I know your not a cold-hearted bastard like me, and I was just joking around. I saw how persuasive you can get and I thought you were trying to just talk yourself up. Though the slap was extremely powerful, that's when I realized you weren't lying." "What do you mean _persuasive_?" she gave him a questioning look. "At the diner, with no emotion what so ever, you talked yourself out of death!" Sakura stared at the corner of her bed for a few moments then said, "Downstairs. Stay there until you die." she stood up and shoved Sasuke out the door. He turned to say something, but in turn, the door was slammed in his face. He walked back into the living room smirking. "The idiot returns!" Suigetsu laughed, sprawled across the armchair. "If I'm such an idiot, why I'm allowed to stay?" Sasuke smirked. "I know that looked… This isn't good."

-

_**Me: I know it's short, and probably not good, but I'm tired as hell right now!**_

_**Sasori: That's why you don't edit stories a quarter to 11 pm.**_

_**Me: IT'S SASORI! HIS MY BROTHER FROM ANOTHER MOTHER!**_

_**Sasori: Like, uh, what the fu- (Glaring children) fudge?!**_

_**Me: We both have red hair and we're both teens…. Well, you look like one.**_

_**Sakura: His 35.**_

_**Me: SHHHHHHH! His my brother!**_

_**Sasori/Sasuke/Sakura: Since when?**_

_**Me: Since, uh… I ADOPTED HIM! Hey look it's Sasuke! When did he show up?**_

_**Sasuke: That makes you his mom, idiot.**_

_**Me: GO TO HELL- NO! GO EAT A STICK!**_

_**Sasuke: What the hell?**_

_**Me: I was gonna say "Go to Hell!", but I'm gonna be the person that drives the bus leading people from Earth to Hell and I don't want to see your ugly ass face everyday.**_

_**Sasuke: And why are you going to drive the bus?**_

_**Me: Cause my friend's the daughter of Satan and taking over the family business once she's 18.**_

_**Sasuke: …… SOMEONE CALL THE MENTAL INSTITUTION, WE HAVE A NEWCOMER!**_

_**Me: I'M NOT INSANE! I'M NOT INSANE! Hey that's a line in the song Almost Easy XD**_

_**Sasuke: Sad, she's the future of America.**_

_**Me: Yes I am. I'm gonna be president! BELIEVE IT!**_

_**Everyone (Except Naruto): MOVE TO ANOTHER PLANET IF THAT COMES TRUE!**_

_**Naruto: THAT'S MY LINE!**_

_**Me: You all can kiss my sass! And yes I know Naru-Naru**_

_**Sasuke: O.o I learned not to ask.**_

_**Me: IT'S A SONG BY COBRA STARSHIP! And I made a random nickname for Naruto XD**_


	4. Welcome to the Club

_**Me: I JUST WATCHED BREAKFAST CLUB AND SASUKE'S TOTALLY LIKE JOHN BENDER! XD**_

_**Sakura: He **_**is**_** an S-ranked criminal already.**_

_**Me: I KNOW RIGHT! XD**_

_**Sakura: Hee hee.**_

_**Me: Sasuke! Your name is now John Bender.**_

_**Sasuke: "I wanna be an airborne ranger. I wanna lead a life of danger. Before the day I die. There's five things I wanna ride. Bicycle, tricycle, automobile. Virgin's mother and a Ferris wheel…"**_

_**Me: OMG! ONE OF MY FAV LINES!**_

_**Sasuke: She also likes "Ask me one more question and I'm beating the shit outta you."**_

_**Sakura: She also likes the nerd Brian.**_

_**Me: HIS SO NERDYFALICIOUS!**_

_**Sasuke: Nerdyfalicious?**_

_**Sakura: Some random word she made up that combines nerdy, fa, and the ending to delicious.**_

_**Sasuke: Figured she made it up.**_

_**Me: "Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?" Epic line :D**_

_**Sasuke: SAKURA SHE'S QUOTING BREAKFAST CLUB AGAIN!**_

_**Me: So?**_

_**Sasuke: Your annoying.**_

_**Me: YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M GONNA PIMP-SLAP YOU INTO NEXT THRUSDAY!**_

_**Sakura: Uh, you're a girl, so it's bitch-slap.**_

_**Me: Shhh, I pimp-slap harder than I bitch-slap**_

_**Sasuke: That sounds wrong O.o**_

_**Me: SAKURA! SASUKE'S BEING A PERVERT!**_

-The next day-

"FOREHEAD!" Ino yelled, throwing open the doors to Sakura's house. "What?" Sakura groaned, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" all their friends yelled, "Hey guys… OMG WE'RE GOING CLUBBING TONIGHT!" Sakura's eye's widened, "Of course forehead, we're going to par-tay!" Ino threw her hands in the air. Sakura's eyes twitched. "Sakura your showing so much emotion." Neji smirked. "Suck it Hyuga." she stuck out her tongue. "I'm not sucking on _your_ tongue." he made a disgusted face. "He'd suck Tenten's." Ino laughed. "There are children here!" Naruto yelled, "Your one to talk." Sakura said, folding her arms across her bust.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY OBA-SAN!" all the kids ran and hugged her, excluding Toru, Hiro and Yuri. Honestly, her daughter wasn't there either. Then she felt arms wrap around both of her legs. She looked down to see Yuri and Haruhi, "Happy birthday!" they sung. Toru leaned against the doorframe leading into the dining room and Hiro slugged into the room, rubbing his eyes. Temari snuck up on her son and picked him up by the waist. "How was your sleep-over?" she teased. She knew her son had this protective attraction to Haruhi. She knew he was crushing on her, even at a young age. But sadly, her son didn't know why he always felt so protective or would turn red whenever his parent's mentioned the Haruno's.

"I'm gonna treat all of you to ramen!" Naruto laughed, cradling Hiro in his arms and walking out the door. After the big group of people walked out the doors, Sasuke opened the door leading from the basement asking, "It's her birthday and their eating ramen?" Suigetsu sat up on the couch nodding. "And going clubbing." Juugo added. Suigetsu turned on the TV. _Spongebob _was on, "Dude, I haven't watched this show is six years!" he yelled excitedly. Sasuke rolled his eyes. One partner has been trying to seduce him for the past six years, one is a murderer in his sleep and the other one… can't even explain him. Right then Haruhi came running into the house. "Good, your awake!" she bounced up and down, clapping her hands, "We're going to get ramen for mommy, you want to join us?" Suigetsu stood up and ruffled Haruhi's hair. "Sure kiddo." the three men walked out the door behind the bouncing pink blob.

"Mommy, I invited them. Do you mind?" Haruhi asked sweetly. "Aw, honey no." Sakura kissed her daughter's head. "I love you mommy." "I love you sweetie." Haruhi ran up to her friends taking Isako by the hand. "My daughter really appreciates Haruhi treating her like family." Temari thanked. "Haruhi loves your whole family." Sakura laughed, "I tease her about Toru." Temari's face brightened, "I tease Toru about Haruhi." the two laughed and kept walking. "So do I have to kick this Toru kid's butt?" Sasuke smirked and Sakura glared at him. "Touch me kid and I kill you, got it?" Temari threatened. "Got what?" She glared daggers at him, "Uchiha, stop pissing off a lethal weapon." Sakura warned motioning to Temari.

The gang arrived at the ramen shop shortly after leaving. "I need a dress for tonight." Ino sighed. "What's tonight?" Naruto laughed. "Only the biggest event of the year!" Tenten yelled. "The Superbowl?" Kiba asked. "No you moron. Sakura's birthday! And we are go clubbing!" Tenten squealed. "Hey, no one calls my boyfriend a moron except me." Ino declared, "That's right, HEY!" Kiba yelled realizing what she just said, "Love you." Ino kissed his cheek, pulling Sakura off the stool. "We are going shopping!" Ino squealed, dragging Sakura off. "Haruhi, get help!" Sakura playfully yelled to her daughter, "Have fun!" she called back.

"Just wondering Haruhi. Do you have any special clan thing? Like your friend Yuri can do that down-on-all-fours thing because of her clan." Suigetsu explained. "I don't know if the Haruno family has a special gift like that." Haruhi hung her head, "I'm sorry." Suigetsu messed up her hair saying, "Don't beat yourself up kiddo." She smiled and looked at Sasuke, "You didn't bring your wife?" everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Sasuke, "You are hitched?!" Naruto pointed his chopsticks at the Uchiha prodigy.

Sasuke sighed, "No dobe, she says I'm her husband. Truth be told, I can _not_ stand her one bit!" Everyone shrugged it off and went back to talking, Haruhi continued with what she was saying, "I don't think she likes me or Otou-chan." Suigetsu smirked and said, "That's because, A- she goes like psychopath on any woman to look at Sasuke and B- Your smarter than her."

"Oba-san is going to kill my mom." Haruhi sighed, and Sasuke looked at her, "What do you mean?" The little heir to the Haruno family played around with her food, "She using my mom as her life-size Barbie. With picking out what to wear, and her hairstyle." Then Tenten's phone started to go off. "SHUT UP INO! LET HER PICK HER OWN DRESS!" then heard the weapon mistress plead. "I don't care if it's your job, let Sakura do what ever the fu- hell she wants!" Tenten hung up her phone and laughed, "Ino is being a authoritarian again." Haruhi looked at her new friends, "see what I am?" Suigetsu looked at her skeptically, "You sure your five?" the girl nodded, then hopped off her stool, "Let's go play." Isako laughed, pulling Haruhi in a different direction, "Arigato Uchiha-san, Suigetsu-san, Juugo-chan!" then the two girls disappeared into a crowd of kids and Temari walking along side them. "How come he gets the chan suffix?" Suigetsu pouted, "Cause last night I was sitting outside and a bird came to me and Haruhi said, 'THAT'S LIKE IN SNOW WHITE!' and then she had fun dancing around with all the birds." Sasuke hung his head, "She really is Sakura's kid, she's hyperactive."

-

"Ino let me go!" the pink haired medic yelped, "You are wearing this dress no matter what!" her best friend yelled. "NO! It's _my_ birthday. _I'm_ wearing this." Sakura said, pulling a crimson dress out of her closet. "I think you should wear the dark blue one I picked out, "INO IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Sakura yelled, "I know- HEY LOOK KIBA'S HOME!" Ino laughed, skipping out Sakura's door.

-

Tenten and Ino were dancing in the middle of the dance floor, pulling Hinata out with them. "G-guys, I can't d-dance." she stuttered. Ino threw back her head and laughed, "Anyone can dance, it's just a matter if your good or not." Tenten nodded her head, "Let go and have fun!" the weapon mistress threw her arms in the air and swayed back and forth to the song. Ino straightened out her dark purple spaghetti strap. She also wore black leggings, a black and white two-layered frill mini-skirt and a light purple belt. Her footwear was a black pair of heeled pumps. Tenten wore a light brown spaghetti strapped dress with a dark brown sash around the waist that tied into a bow at the lower back. On her feet she wore mocha colored flats. Hinata wore a white t-shirt with a laced collar and matching white, fingerless gloves. She wore a black strapless dress over the shirt, the dress went down to an inch above her knees. She wore high black boots, going shortly below the knee and a black top hat.

The guys watched the girls from their booth. Many guys had their eyes on the dancing kunoichis. "Some dude is staring at my girlfriend's ass!" Kiba whined. "Imagine it being your wife." Neji snapped. "Or fiancée." Naruto added. Shikamaru smirked, "My girl's not here so I don't have to worry." The four other shinobis glared at their pineapple haired friend.

The guys wanted to go up and hit the men, or at least place their arms around their girl's waist. But tonight was their night to live. They were to have fun and let everything flow out. The guys were to sit this one out, even though it pained them.

Sakura and Temari walked in. Sakura wearing the crimson dress she picked out. It tied at the nape of her neck. It went to mid-thigh and had an open-back. Sakura's hair was straightened but a little pulled back in a clip. The clipped hair was curled. Temari wore a white strapless shirt with a black zip up over it. The hood to the zip up had brown fur surrounding the edges (1). She had on a red thigh length skirt with a black studded belt keeping it in place. She had knee-high black-and-white stripped socks with black boots.

Ino ran up to Temari and squealed, "_Someone _actually wore what _I_ picked out." Sakura laughed and shrugged it off.

"Let's dance!" Ino squealed again, pulling her friends out to the dance floor with Tenten and Hinata. "The gangs all here." Sakura laughed and started swinging her hips back and worth to the music.

-

"I can't believe Sakura left us! I wanted to party." Suigetsu pouted, slumping onto the couch. "I did too!" Karin whined, "All those damn kids are upstairs." Juugo walked in and smiled. "Sasuke said we are going somewhere. He said to go get ready." Karin was bursting with joy. It was dusk but still absolutely gorgeous out, plus she would be walking with Sasuke! It was like a date with the idiots tagging alone. She waltzed out of the room, humming to herself. "She's probably thinking this is a date with Sasuke-kun." Suigetsu laughed, slapping his knee and Juugo smiled, acknowledging his partner. Suigetsu got up and went into the basement. He pulled out a clean shirt and a pair of pants, then walked into the bathroom. Juugo did he same, just walking back up the stairs to the main floor's bathroom. Karin though, took _forever_! After she finally picked out a clean (*cough* slut style *cough*) skirt and a v-neck shirt that revealed way too much (A/n THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE! GET THAT MESS UNDER CONTROL! Lol, I said that to my friend cause her spaghetti strap was falling too far down.) she walked to the bathroom Juugo was in. She banged on the door and yelled, "IT'S AN EMERGENCY! JUUGO GET OUT! I REALLY NEED THE BATHROOM!" Juugo opened the door and let his female teammate into the restroom.

Quickly after shutting the door, Karin stripped from what she was wearing and put on her new attire. She then brushed through her hair, putting it into a high ponytail. "Sasuke didn't seem to like my old hairstyle, I'll try this one out for tonight." she said into the mirror. She first applied mascara, then blush and eyeliner. Looked through her bag, pulling out many containers and lipstick cases looking for the one she wanted most. Her dark red lipstick. She hoped it would make her lips pop so much, Sasuke wouldn't want his lips to leave hers!

Suigetsu placed himself against the doorframe and asked, "For a ninja, you carry too much make-up." Suigetsu random appearance and the fact he started talk without saying he was there made Karin jump, smearing lipstick across her left cheek. She turned to face him and yelled, "KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" she pointed to the left side of her face. Sasuke came by to say, "Shut the hell up!" but once he saw Karin with the lipstick mess, he sighed and walked away. "WAIT! Sasuke-kun! It's not what it looks like! Suigetsu scared me-" she called after him but was cut off by Suigetsu saying, "Oh, just shut up! He doesn't have the same feelings for you!"

Sasuke slipped a clean white shirt over his head. He didn't really want to wear his 'pants' he made. He wanted to wear actually jeans but being classified a missing-nin, he really didn't have the luxuries of stores around the corner from his house. He walked around the Haurno household looking for where his ninja shoes have gone. "Shoes, where are you?" he asked then stopped, _Did I really just ask that? _He shrugged it off and kept looking. He came across a room with a pair of black jeans, with a black long-sleeved shirt and a blue button up. Plus, his ninja shoes! Next to that was two pairs of black pants, a grey sweatshirt, a white t-shirt and a purple t-shirt. There was a note on the bed that had beautiful penmanship! _Am I just gonna admire it from afar?! _Sasuke yelled at himself, picking up the note.

_I felt bad that you guys don't really have actual clothes. So Haruhi and I went shopping. Sasuke get's the black pants, back shirt and button up, Suigetsu gets the black pants and purple tee. Juugo gets the black pants, white tee and the grey sweatshirt. Karin can borrow something of mine for now, well if she wants. We picked out this cute kimono we want to give her personally. Hopefully she'll like it_

_-Sakura (Haruhi too)_

Sasuke laughed, Haruhi had a little bit messy handwriting, but she's only five! Or was she six? "Shit." Sasuke cursed under his breathe. "Suigetsu! Juugo! Come in here!" Sasuke called to the other shinobis on his team and they came in, "Yeah boss?" Suigetsu joked, Sasuke tossed him the clothes Sakura brought, then tossed Juugo his. "Sakura and Haruhi went shopping and bought us stuff. Wear it cause you have a stain on your shirt and it's really annoying." Sasuke pointed to Suigetsu. The water shinobi laughed, "I'm a messy eater." he then walked back to the bathroom and the other two males could hear, "GET YOUR FAT ASS OUT OF THE BATHROOM! I HAVE TO GET CHANGED!" Juugo bowed his heads towards the team leader and quickly headed to the downstairs bathroom. There was a light knock on the door and Sasuke noticed Haruhi standing there. "Is everything ok Sasuke-chan?" he nodded and bent down to face the pink haired child. "My teammates are very rowdy." Haruhi giggled, "That sounds like howdy." he smiled at the young girl and asked her if she could go back upstairs. She nodded and ran up the stairs yelling, "LEE! I'M HUNGRY!" followed by a chorus of little kids yelling, "ME TOO." Sasuke quickly changed his clothes and waited in the living room for his teammates. About a half hour later, then were finally off.

**Naruto: She has an evil look, what are you planning?!**

**Me: TO EAT A COOKIE!**

**Gaara: Save one for me.**

**Me: OF COURSE GAARA-KUN! *hugs him* I love Gaara-kun, his so damn cute and loveable. Unlike chicken ass.**

**Sasuke: I'm like one of your top favorites.**

**Me: **_**One**_** of my tops, but Gaara's number one! WHERE DID GAARA GO?!**

**Naruto: You hugged him so tight, that he turned to sand.**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ANYONE BUT GAARA!!!! TAKE KARIN! SHE CAN DIE!**

**Karin: HEY! I'm supposed to revive the Uchiha clan, I can't die.**

**Haruhi: *whispers* When I heard Lee was my daddy, I thought my mommy had bad taste in men. It just turned out that Sasuke has bad taste in woman.**

**Sasuke/Karin: HEY!**

**Sakura: Yell at my baby again and I cut your head off Karin.**

**Haruhi: Hee Hee Otuo-san no like you.**

**Sakura: Haruhi honey, that's not proper speaking.**

**Haruhi: Sorry mommy. Otuo-san doesn't like you. Better?**

**Sakura: Your always better. *hugs her daughter***

**Me: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Now I want a daughter….. I have a ways to go though ='(**

**I'LL ADOPTED A SMALL CHILD TO BE MY BABY!**

**Sakura: Didn't you already adopted Sasori?**

**Me: Now he has a sibling :D**


	5. Screw the Club

**Me: I LOVE THE SONG DAMN YOU LOOK GOOD AND I'M DRUNK! XD**

**Naruto: You also love Prostitution is the World's Oldest Profession.**

**Me: DUH! Cobra Starship is freaking pimpin' and Gabe is just amazingly amazing!**

**Sasuke: Like me?**

**Me: Yes…. WAIT NO! Hee hee the guy who played Robbie in **_**Angus, Thongs and the Perfect Snogging **_**is hotter than hell (I died from just looking at his hotness, the had to hire my alter-ego to finish writing this)**

**Sakura: Yes, I agree (Revives the real me)**

**Me: *singing and dancing around room like an idiot* That fire you ignited. Good, Bad and undecided. Burns when I stand beside it. Your light is ultraviolet. Visions so insane. Travel unraveling through my brain. Cold when I am denied it. Your light is ultraviolet. Ultraviolet!**

**Sasuke: What is she doing?**

**Sakura: Singing 'Ultraviolet' by Stiff Dylans.**

**Me: *still sing and dancing around the room like an idiot* I can't see much of future. Unless we find out who's to blame, what a shame. And we won't be together much longer. Unless we realize that we are the same. Ever fallen in love with someone. Ever fallen in love, in love with someone. Ever fallen in, in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with.**

**Sasuke: Now what is she singing?!**

**Sakura: 'Ever fallen in love' again, by Stiff Dylans.**

**Sasuke: You know, I'm glad she doesn't own us. All the characters in the story would be like her and Naruto!**

**Me: Ass wipe.**

-

Sasuke walked into the club with his team while some song was ending. He took a seat at a booth not too far from his old friends, "Teme!" Naruto hollered, Sasuke turned to face the jinkurichi's booth. There were three other tables in-between them, "Come hang out with your old buds." he laughed and Sasuke reluctantly got up, joining his old friends. Karin crossed her arms over her chest, "Did he just leave us?! Even worse, for _them_?!" Juugo nodded and looked at his team leader, Sasuke waved him over so Juugo quickly nodded. He stalked over to the booth and sat down. "Guys, Juugo. Juugo, guys." Sasuke introduced. Suigetsu stood up and walked to the booth, "Can I join you? I do not want to be stuck with the _Red Haired Wonder_." Suigetsu shuddered when the thought of Karin came to mind. "The more the merrier." Naruto smirked.

"This song goes out to the five young ladies out in the center of the dance floor! This is from the guys of the club." The guys looked up to see the girls laughing in the center of the dance floor. "I love to dance!" Ino threw her hands into the air and swayed her hips back and forth. Tenten laughed and asked, "Want anything to drink."

"Sake." Ino, Temari and Sakura said together, "Water." Hinata whispered. Tenten turned to go get the drinks.

**Yes I can see her  
****Cause every girl in here wanna be her  
****Oh shes a diva  
****I feel the same and I wanna meet her**

"This song is so like amazing!" Ino laughed. Hinata was staring at her feet, lightly rocking from side to side. "Come on Hinata. Dance!" Sakura play punched her arm. Temari smirked, "At least we're not making you do that Pop, Lock and Drop It dance." Hinata's eyes widened.

**They say she low down  
****Its just a rumor and I don't believe em  
****They say she needs to slow down  
****The baddest thing around town**

Hinata decided to let go and hang loose. She tossed her arms above her head and swung her hips to the music. "YEA HINATA!" the three girls laughed.

**She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before  
****Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood girl  
****I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful  
****The way that booty movin' I can't take no more  
****Have to stop what I'm doin so I can pull her close  
****I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful**

"8 bottles of sake and 2 cups of water please." Tenten ordered. "That's a lot of sake for one chick." the guy sitting on the stool next to her laughed. "No, I'm only having two. The rest are for my friend's on the floor." He nodded and said, "Yo, 'tender! Drinks are on me." Tenten looked at him, "But that's- that's-" he guy held up his hands, "It's fine." Tenten looked at him skeptically, "Why are you paying for all the drinks?" "You're a pretty cute chick you know that?" Tenten gulped, "A-are you h-hitting on m-m-me?" she stuttered, _Man I sound like Hinata! _She yelled to herself.

**Damn girl  
****Damn you'se a sexy chick  
****A sexy chick  
****Damn you'se a sexy chick  
****Damn girl**

"Yeah." he whispered seductively. "I-I'm married." she looked at the floor. "You just nervous that a guy at the bar's hitting on yea?" She kept her gaze on her feet, "No, seriously." she fiddled with the gold band on her ring finger. "Well, would he mind if I took you away for the night?" Tenten's eyes widened, _Is he thinking of_- The man took hold of her wrist and said, "Tonight's gonna be fun." To the man's dismay a dark figure tapped him on the shoulder.

**Damn you'se a sexy chick**

"I think she said she was married." a velvety voice growled. "Who the hell are you?! I'm getting my entertainment tonight!" The dark figure punched the man.

**A sexy chick  
****Damn you'se a sexy chick  
****Damn girl**

"I'm her husband, you sick scumbag."

**Yes I can see her  
****Cause every girl in here wanna be her  
****Oh she's a diva  
****I feel the same and I wanna meet her**

Naruto was planning the assassination of any guy staring at Hinata, "She's _mine_." he growled, slamming his fists into the table. Sasuke gave Neji a questioning look and Neji responded saying, "Wait." Naruto's eyes turned red and he stormed off to the middle of the dance floor. "His gone nine-tail on us." Shikamaru said casually, taking a sip from his sake bottle. Naruto reached Hinata, wrapping his arms around her petite waist. She turned around to face the person to tell him she was engaged. When she saw it was Naruto she smiled and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Any guy staring at her groaned, now knowing she was taken.

**They say she low down  
****Its just a rumor and I don't believe em  
****They say she needs to slow down  
****The baddest thing around town**

Tenten handed her friends their drinks but went and sat at the table with Neji, she was still a bit off from the whole guy-on-the-stool thing. Temari placed the rim of the bottle to her lips but before taking a sip she asked, "Tenten seems off her rocker." Hinata looked at her feet, she saw the guy grab Tenten's wrist. She was going to scream for help but couldn't. Though she was extremely at ease when she saw Neji behind the stranger, then sock him in the jaw. "Sakura, YO EARTH TO SAKI!" Ino yelled, waving her arms in front of the pink haired woman's face. Hinata looked up to see Sakura's eye squinted and looking at the table Tenten was now residing at. "Sorry, what were we talking about?" Temari rolled her eyes, focusing on where Sakura was looking. The Suna born female smirked saying, "You never were one to pay attention when Sasuke was around." Sakura's face flushed, "W-why b-bring that b-bastard up?" Hinata laughed, "Stuttering like me?" The girl's all faced their quiet friend, "YOU DIDN'T STUTTER! Even with Blondie here holding your grinders." Ino cheered and Hinata blushed, still in Naruto's grasp. "Love what you call the hips." Naruto laughed, Ino shrugged, "Cause that's what hips are used for! Grinding, duh!"

**She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before  
****Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood girl  
****I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful  
****The way that booty movin' I can't take no more  
****Have to stop what I'm doin so I can pull her close  
****I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful**

Temari walked to the DJ booth to request a song when a few too many eyes lingered on her figure. Shikamaru sat up right, staring down the bastards looking at his girl. She reached the booth, standing in line behind a guy she's seen around town every now and then. "Temari right?" she nodded, "I'm sorry, I don't recall your name." he smiled, "It's ok, I'm Takeshi." Temari looked at him and laughed, "What?" the man asked. "My nephew, his name's Takeshi." the man laughed, "Well, he must be one hell of a kid, cause every Takeshi I know is." she nodded, "His like a cyclone." Temari waved her hands back and forth in exaggeration causing Takeshi to laugh. "What song are you requesting?" Temari replied by saying, "Kiss my Sass." but over the music the man only heard Kiss and Ass.

**Damn girl  
****Damn you'se a sexy chick  
****A sexy chick  
****Damn you'se a sexy chick  
****Damn girl**

"So, do you like coming here?" Temari asked, "I haven't been here in a while." The guy nodded, "Yea, it's fun here. Why'd you stop coming?" Temari looked at the floor, "My friend had an extremely bad experience with some random drunk dude and when we tried to get him to leave her alone, he went after us." she partly lied, she didn't want to explain the whole story behind it. "Oh my Kami! Did you tell the police?!" the man's eyes widened, "No, he was drunk. We figured he didn't know what he was doing." A smile spread across his lips. "So, you wouldn't mind if I did this?" he asked, taking her lips in his. Shikamaru stood up in a blink of the eye, it took Temari a millisecond to register what just happened. Then the Sand ninja started slapping him, hard. The guy on the other hand wouldn't let go of her.

**Damn you'se a sexy chick  
****A sexy chick  
****Damn you'se a sexy chick  
****Damn girl**

Shikamaru grabbed Temari's waist and pulled her into him. She turned and hugged Shikamaru, "Shika! Thank you, thank you, thank you." she pleaded, Shikamaru looked down at the blonde he was holding protectively. "Do you enjoy kissing other men's girlfriends?" Takeshi looked at Shikamaru, "She was flirting with me. She said something about kissing her." Temari's body was filled with rage and Shikamaru's filled with hurt. _Did she really flirt with this man knowing that we have three kids? _She pulled herself out of Shikamaru's grasped and slapped the man across the cheek. "Flirting?! I was having a friendly conversation! You asked why I didn't come here anymore, but let me tell you the real reason why. It's damn horny jerks like you always giving us freaking lustful looks!" she glared the man down, then said, "Oh! And F.Y.I. what I said was 'Kiss my Sass' cause it's a song."

Temari turned back to Shikamaru and gingerly grabbed his wrist, "Come on, let's dance." she said bubbly. _Her mood switched in less than a nanosecond…. Mood swings?….. IS SHE PREGNANT AGAIN?! Shit Gaara's gonna kill me if she is! _Shikamaru thought to himself, biting his lip. The man was filled with fear from head to toe. Temari laughed, "I'm not pregnant." Shikamaru gave her a quizzical look, "You seemed worried by how fast my mood changed. It's not mood swings due to pregnancy. Don't worry Gaara won't kill you." Shikamaru let out a breathe of air, that he was apparently now holding.

**Damn you'se a sexy chick  
****A sexy chick  
****Damn you'se a sexy chick**

Ino was dancing to the end of the song when a guy walked up to her and asked to dance. "Oh, I'm sorry. I have a boyfriend." the guy looked at her, "Then why isn't he with you?" Ino bit her bottom lip, "Because I told him to sit down." the guy smirked, "One dance, is all I'm asking." Sakura turned around to see the guy place his hands on Ino and she turning her head away in fear. "I said no!" she pushed at him but he only pulled her in tighter. Sakura turned her head to see Kiba trying to tie his shoe, "HEY LEAVE INO ALONE!" Sakura yelled over the music. Kiba's head shot up and instantly he was by Ino's side. "Why the hell are you touching my girlfriend?!" "Cause we're going to play a little _game_." he winked and started a hand sign. Before he could finish Kiba grabbed the man by the throat. He now had claws for fingernails and fangs spouting from his mouth. "You repeat after me, got it?" the man did nothing, just stared in fear, "GOT IT?!" Kiba yelled. The man nodded.

**Damn girl**

"I will leave her alone." the man repeated Kiba by saying, "I will leave her alone."

**Damn you'se a sexy chick  
****A sexy chick  
****Damn you'se a sexy chick  
****Damn you'se a sexy chick **

"I'm a low-life bastard and never will lay eyes on her again." the man didn't say anything. "SAY IT!" Kiba started to violently shake the man. "I'm a low-life bastard and never will lay eyes on her again." Kiba let the man go, as he hit the floor, "Piss off." Kiba growled and the man sprinted for he door. "Thank you Kiba!" Ino looped her arms around his neck. Kiba kissed her cheek and asked, "You ok." Ino looked at Kiba, "Then, no. Now, yes." she kissed him on the lips this time. Together Sakura and Temari went, "Get a room!"

-

Karin walked over to Sasuke and whispered, "Want to dance?" he looked at her and replied, "No." they heard some girl yell, "GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF ME BEFORE I SCALPEL YOUR ASS!" Suigetsu looked up from his drink and Neji muttered, "Shit, someone pissed of Sakura." he started to get out of the booth when the ground shook, causing him to fall back, onto Tenten. It also caused everyone on the dance floor to hit the ground. "Cherry Blossom Impact?" she asked and Neji called out, "Byakugan!" Karin looked at the man. Scared wouldn't nearly cover he idea on what was going on with his face. He had veins popping out in his forehead. "What is he doing?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, "It's a trait in the Hyuga clan." Neji deactivated his byakugan and said, "Cherry Blossom Impact, south exit." Tenten shot out of the booth and yelled, "MOVE! FRIEND IS GONNA KILL SOME PERV!" Suigetsu looked to Neji, "Wait, huh?" The Hyuga looked at him and responded, "Some guy probably thought he could get his hands on Sakura. Now she's going to kill-" Neji was cut off by Sakura scream, "DIE YOU DAMN PERVERT, DIE!" and Tenten yell, "SAKURA CALM YOUR CHAKRA!…. HEY I SAID COOL IT HARUNO!" shortly after, this man with black hair came running through the back door, panic permanently plastered onto his face. Sakura walked in shortly after with a smirk. Tenten's eyes wide, "So much chakra… Dude yelling... Random penguin." The guys looked at her as if they saw Asuma arise from the dead to say, 'I'm not dead yet'. "It sounded like the guy said 'Random penguin!'. But I think he was yelling something about dieing." Sakura said, tapping her chin. "I like this song." she smiled, pulling Tenten to the dance floor. The song 'She's got a Boyfriend now' was playing while Sakura had her, little outburst... That's probably the understatement of the year. Well, Sasuke decided on listening to the lyrics of the song.

**Now she's got a boyfriend  
****And I've got a rock band  
****Cause nothing really ever goes the way it's planned  
****Yeah, she's in Ohio and I'm on some back road  
****Driving to the city and then who knows  
****Cause that's all she wrote  
****I wish that I could turn this car around  
****Cause there she's goes  
****I wish that I could press rewind somehow  
****Cause she's got a boyfriend now**

Sasuke thought for a second. _I guess I missed most things with my lust for power. Everyone is either dating or married. Fuck, there goes my clan cause I'm not having Karin do it. I know this sounds corny, but I do wish I could press rewind to the day before I left. Then I would know how life in Konoha could have been._

Kiba and Ino sat down at the table. Ino taking a small sip from her drink. Naruto started to laugh. "What?" Shikamaru asked. "The guy tried to get his hands on the seductress of the leaf? Ha! She'll kill anyone's ass how even high-fives her without her approval." Sasuke's sweat-dropped, _Seductress of the leaf…? _"Yes Sasuke. She's called the Seductress of the leaf now." Naruto smiled, "Wait! I said that out loud?" the raven-haired nin looked at his blonde friend, "No, Neji still had his byakugn activated and told me." the hokage did a Lee smile, attempting to blind his friends. Kiba playing along went, "I'm blind!"

Suigetsu took a sip from his drink, "How'd she get that title?" Ino chuckled, "Do you really need to ask? It's quite self-explanatory."

-

**Gaara: I sad**

**Me: WHY GAARA-HANSHU?!**

**Gaara: I'm a lord now?**

**Me: I could call you Gaara-kami or Gaara-ōji if it makes you feel better.**

**Gaara: Even though being called lord, God and prince are flattering, Gaara-kun is fine.**

**Me: Ok Gaara-kun (Even though I like Gaara-dana, a.k.a. husband) So..... why are you sad?**

**Gaara: I'm not really in this story, though I'm your favorite.**

**Me: YOU CAN VISIT YOUR SISTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU WANT!**

**Gaara: It's ok, I have my fiancée and apparently my son Takeshi. Why is he a cyclone?**

**Me: His name means fierce so his like his daddy. Hee hee, he has a twin named Masa, but you don't know that.**

**Gaara: Now I do.**

**Me: SHHHHHHHHH! Your not supposed to know!**

**Sasuke: You seriously played Sexy Bitch? Why?**

**Me: It was on the radio while I was writing this and it went with the whole clubbing theme. ****Though it's always on the radio.... *singing* YOU GOT ME POPPING CHAMPAGNE!**

**Sasuke: SAKURA! SHE'S SINGING AGAIN!**


	6. When the adults are away, children play

**Me: I decided to do a chappie just on the kids so this is all going on while their parents are either almost raped or protecting their girl.**

**Temari: She doesn't own us. Otherwise, Shika and I would've been dating in right after our battle in the chunins!**

**Me: Yup yup, SO from now on my name shall be Rukia on Fanfic cause I don't like being called **_**she**_** or **_**her**_**.**

**Temari: Ok, so let me rephrase my sentence. Rukia doesn't own us. Otherwise, Shika and I would've been dating in right after our battle in the chunins!**

**Me: ANYWAY! I want this chapter to have 2,000 words. I have 122 words so far, but I'm not counting those, but starting… NOW!**

**-**

Haruhi sat on her bed braiding Isako's blonde locks. "Hey let's go running!" Rock Lee cheered. "How about… no!" Yuri gave him a look and continued to paint her toe nails. "Come on Yuri, it'll be fun!" Haruhi smiled. Yuri gave her a look and Haruhi said, "Never mind." Makoto rolled his eyes at the two. He was the oldest out of everyone. He has chocolate hair and byakugan eyes. He turned to his younger sister Mitsuho and asked, "Does he really need to watch us?" the younger Hyuga looked at him and nodded, "Mommy said to be good and not get in trouble." Makoto rolled his eyes again and laid on the floor, groaning, "Lee, I'm bored. This is a _really_boring kid's night." Isako jumped off the bed and backed Makoto up by saying, "When mommy watches us. We bake cookies!" Toru looked at his younger sister, "Your trusting him to make cookies in Haruhi's house?" Isako looked at the floor and played with her feet. "I didn't think. I'm sorry Toru-sempei." Haruhi smiled at Isako and hugged her. "YOUR ADORABLE!" she yelled and Isako silently thanked her pink-haired friend.

"Youthful children, I shall be right back, just need to change Ichigo." Rock Lee announced, picking the youngest member of the Nara clan. He bowed to the children and walked out, closing the door behind him. "Ok, I have a plan to get rid of him!" Toru leaned back on the headboard. "So, let's hear your plan." Haruhi smiled, facing her lazy friend.

"Before I explain. Isako, did you bring either your stuffed Butterfly or Fairy?" The blonde smiled at her brother, "Of course! I have both of them in my bag all the time. They remind me of mommy." the girl laughed, unzipping her backpack. "How does a butterfly or a fairy remind you of Temari?" Makoto asked. "Her mom's hair style looks like a butterfly and at a certain angle it makes her look fairy like." Haruhi explained. Makoto shook of the idea while Toru continued. "Anyway, someone takes one of them and Isako starts crying. So to calm her down Rock Lee would go to get the doll back, but the person runs outside and we lock the doors." Mitsuho asked, "How will that person get back inside?" Haruhi smiled, "The secret way." everyone gave her a questioning look except Hiro, Toru and Yuri. "I know the secret way!" Hiro said proudly, "So I'll do it!"

Yuri turned to Hiro with a big smile on her face, "Really?! You'll volunteer to be our decoy?!" Hiro nodded, "Oh my Kami! Thank you Hiro!" she squealed, hugging his arm tightly. A small pink tint was scattered across Hiro's cheeks. To avoid even more embarrassment, Hiro placed his ear to the door and listened for the return of the spandex wearing youth. "OH! I forgot to mention. Then whoever it is drops the doll in the front yard and runs to the backyard." Toru added, while Isako hugged her fairy doll. "Hiro be nice to Princess Cornelia." Anju smiled at Isako, "You named the fairy Princess Cornelia?" Isako nodded, "I've heard that name before." the twins said together, "Jinx Anju, jinx!" Kiyoshi said, pointing to his sister. Anju rolled her eyes and sat on the floor next to Isako, "Where did you get that name from?" Isako opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Kiyoshi's rude disturbance. "With a jinx you can't talk!" Anju looked at her brother, "I love how your nervous and quiet around the adults but when I'm around, you're a huge pain in the you know where." he shrugged, "That's what a brother is for." Anju turned back to the blonde and asked her question again, "Where did you get that name?"

"Some show Hatake-sensei watched while babysitting me." Anju's eyes widened, "Did they make Icha Icha Paradise a TV show?!" Toru laughed, "No, Kaoru-_sempei_babysat her. He needed the money to pay for that big mishap his team caused." The kids all nodded. "His a funny sensei." Isako laughed to herself.

"No, his not a _sensei_, his _sempei _to you. Anyway, so-" Toru started but was cut off by Hiro's outburst, "His coming. His coming." Lee opened the door and smiled at Isako, "That's a very pretty doll." Isako hugged her doll tighter, "She has a name." Lee continued to smile, "And what's her name?" Isako rolled her blue orbs and replied, "We already went over this, I don't wanna repeat." Lee's eyes widened, "Cute kid." he muttered. Hiro looked at Makoto and he gave him the universal symbol for wait, the pointer finger sticking up. Hiro pouted and crossed his arms over his bust. After a minute Makoto went, "Isako can I see your doll?" Hiro knew that was the signal, so when the middle Nara went to hand the Hyuga prodigy the doll, Hiro stole it and said, "Eat my dust!" He ran out the door and down the stairs. Isako didn't do her part, so Toru pinched his sister's arm. She cried, "MY DOLL!!! GET MY DOLL!!!" Lee jumped up and followed after the Hokage's son. "Hiro! Give her back her doll!" Lee called, but there was no response. Mitsuho silently followed Lee. When she reached the front door she saw him in the middle of the lawn picking up the doll. Mitsuho locked the door and ran back upstairs. "I want my doll back." Isako cried and Haruhi gave her a doll that had black hair in a bun, a red kimono and a fan that resembled the Japanese flag. "She has a fan just like mommy!"

"Let's play freeze dance!" Yuri jumped up and clapped once. Toru gave her his famous, "You've got to be kidding me" looks, but when Haruhi agreed. You know who the third person playing the game was. "I wanna play!" Isako stood up raising her hand, being the fourth to join. "Ok, I'll be the radio worker first!" Misuku offered. She walked over to Haruhi's closet and pulled out the radio. "Ready, set, START!" she called and everyone started dancing. Neji's kids and Toru sort of just swayed back and forth but it still counted. "Come on Toru." Haruhi laughed, "Do the chicken dance with me." he gave in and did the chicken dance with his best friend. "FREEZE!" Misuku yelled, turning the volume off. Everyone stopped, except Kyon. "Kyon's the first one out! Sit on the bed." Misuku instructed so little Kyon did as he was told. They started the second round when there was a pounding on the door. "SPANDEX IS BACK!" Isako cried in terror. Haruhi laughed and went to open the door. "No!" the kids cried, she placed her hand on the door knob and said, "Relax, it's just Hiro." she opened the door and the blonde ball of sunshine came sliding in, "I heard the music while I was downstairs. I was like Party!" Toru looked out the window, he guessed it was around nine thirty. "Hey guys, we should get to bed. When I was down stairs the clock said nine thirty." Hiro told his friends. Toru smiled, proud of himself. He got the time right on the nose just by looking outside.

The kids all got ready to sleep. The little kids on Haruhi's bed while the six and seven year old children slept on the floor in either sleeping bags or on random blankets. Haruhi shut off the light and stumble to her spot in between Toru and Yuri.

Outside Lee kept trying to open the doors or windows. Around ten thirty he gave up. The only open window was one that would barely fit a child let alone a twenty-five year old man. He sat on the steps of the Haruno household porch and leaned against the supporting post. He stretched out his calves and his quads. Then his hamstrings and his Achilles tendon. He then jogged around the house for ten minutes. "I shall do three hundred sit-ups or I shall not eat tomorrow!" he told himself and did two hundred and ninety-eight. "Two more… Two more…." he pushed himself and when he finished he his signature binding smile and thumbs up thing. Lee then did core workouts for an hour. Around midnight, he placed his arms on both sides of the steps, hoisting himself up. "I shall hold myself up for as long as I can." He held himself up for a good two hours. The parents all came home to see Lee outside at two in the morning. "Lee…. Why are you outside while my baby is inside?!" Temari yelled. "I got locked out." he smiled. Sakura moved him out of the way and opened the door. "Lee. In. Now!" she growled and he ran inside, dropping the doll on the way in. If he was a dog, you definitely know his tail would be between his legs (A/n KIBA'S YELLING AT ME FOR THAT COMMENT! }'= )

The father's had Lee sit on the couch. "WHY DID YOU GO OUTSIDE?! KYON IS ACCIDENT-PRON! HE CAN HURT HIMSELF BY USE OF ANYTHING!" Kiba yelled. _So that's why he was usually being carried. _Sasuke told himself. "Your lucky if their safe. Cause if not I'll rasengan your ass." Naruto snarled. Lee looked scared and the mother's came downstairs. Temari holding her baby in the carrier and Isako in one arm. Toru walked behind her. Shikamaru took Isako from his girlfriend. (Notice how they have 3 kids and aren't married yet… Sakura wants to say something. Go ahead Saki. "GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND PROPOSE ALREADY!" She took what I wanted to say!)

Ino came downstairs holding Kyon and Yuri smiled behind her. Tenten came downstairs holding Mitsuho's left hand. With her right hand, Mitsuho was rubbing her eyes. "Hi daddy, how was your night?" she asked sweetly. He picked up his daughter and looked at Makoto. "Don't worry. I didn't throw anyone out the window." Tenten laughed at her son's comment and hugged him. Hinata and Sakura came downstairs together. Haruhi taking the stairs two at a time. "Don't fall honey." Sakura said softly so she didn't wake up Misuku or Kiyoshi. Sakura offered to help Hinata out by carrying Kiyoshi while Hinata carried Misuku. Anju and Hiro followed after Haruhi. The seven kids who were awake all turned to Lee. "We're sorry we locked you out." Yuri dropped her head. "Daddy don't use the rasengan on him. It's our fault." Anju cried, hugging her dad's leg. Hiro hugging the other leg. Haruhi played with a strand of her hair, "To be honest all we really did was lock you out, play one round of freeze dance, then go to sleep so we shouldn't have locked you out." she stopped playing with her hair. Temari walked over to her son and said, "Hmm… who was the evil master mind behind this plan?" she raised her free hand and had it hover a good foot over Haruhi's head. "Beep… Beep…" then she put it over Yuri's head. "Beep… Beep…" the kid's laughed, they knew this drill. Usually the heavy beeping was when the hand was over the person who made up the plan. Now Temari's hand hovered over Hiro. "Beep… Beep…" she then moved to Toru and went, "Beep, beep, beep, beep." She looked at her son and said, "The radars going fast now." he bit his bottom lip. He knew she figured he planned it. She then put her hand over Anju. "Beep… beep." She then turned back to her son, "Beep, beep, beep. I think I found the culprit." Temari smirked. "It wasn't his-" Haruhi started. She wanted to take the blame for her friend. She didn't care. She didn't want him to get in trouble. "Haruhi. Shut it." Toru sent her an icy glare. "Mom. I planned it _and_ locked him out." Toru said proudly. "Ok… I'm making pancakes in then morning. Come on Toru, you need to get to sleep." she smiled walking out the door. Temari noticed her daughter's doll on the deck and picked it up, continuing on her return home. "But- but- but-" Haruhi tried to find the right words to say. "My mom doesn't believe in punishments because my dad goes, "It's too troublesome" then the two start talking about all this troublesome stuff while I just eat an apple and she gives me a cookie saying, "What were we talking about?" So that's why I always take the blame, even if I didn't do it." Toru explained. Yuri tugged on her dad's pant's leg. "I want a cookie." He picked up his daughter, "I'll get you one in the morning." he smiled. "Arigato." he said to his friends as him, his girlfriend and his kids left. "Arigato." Naruto, Tenten and Neji said together. The Hyuga's left while Sakura handed Naruto his son. "Arigato." the three told each other. "Lee has left the building." the youthful lotus said, jogging out the door. Sakura looked at her living room to say good-bye to Shikamaru, but he wasn't there. "Guess his like a shadow. Leaves without notice or sound. A true ninja." she laughed, carrying a half-conscious Haruhi up the stairs. "Good-night honey." she kissed her daughter forehead. "Good night mommy." she smiled and drifted off to sleep. Sakura walked back downstairs to see Sasuke and Juugo trying to get a drunk Suigetsu and Karin through the door. "Let's sing it again Karin!" Suigetsu cheered. "Yeah!" Karin agreed. Sasuke was now dragging Suigetsu and Juugo swung Karin over his shoulder. "Ohhhh!" the two started to sing. "There was an old man named Michael Finnegan. He had whiskers on his chinnegan. They fell out and they grew in again. Poor old Michael Finnegan." the two sung. "Begin again!" Karin added. "STOP! Not again!" Sasuke demanded. But the two continued to sing. "You guys do know my daughter just got back to sleep right?" Sakura asked, placing her hands on her hips. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "It's not like their annoying already. Just get them freaking drunk!" He grumbled and headed downstairs. "Guddo naito Sakura-sama." Juugo bowed his head and followed after his team leader. Sakura smiled and headed to her room.

-

**Me: I DID IT! IT WAS OVER 1,000 WORDS!!!! :D**

**Naruto: RUKIA DID IT! BELIEVE IT!**

**Me: Yeah *idiot claps* THE DEVIL WEARS PARDA IS ON! :D**

**Sakura: The movie? You never liked those shopping/clothes crap when Ino watched it.**

**Sasuke: No, the band. YOUR LISTENING TO STILL FLY! XD**

**Me/Naruto/Sakura: He just went 'XD' O.O**

**Me: ANYWAY! Did you know this is my friend's old account she was like "Fuck this! I can't write a story for shit" and gave it to me cause one of my other friends wanted to know my old account? Hee hee…. You guys show up too much. I'm gonna lock all of you in the bathroom while I write from now on.**

**Gaara/Kakashi/Shikamaru: *sad eyes* Your locking me in a bathroom?**

**Me: No! You three can stay and help me type, KIBA CAN TOO! Also Temari cause then Shikamaru has someone to talk to when I'm too busy to talk to him :D**

**Kiba/Temari: Yea :D**


End file.
